User talk:TF2
—The CBW Community Team Shift \. Talk 16:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) What Flex said. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Whatever you want, but it's highly recommended that you disable Rich Text altogether. That way, you can view pages as they were meant to be viewed, or before Wikia screwed them up, at any rate. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 19:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, man, you're asking the wrong person.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 18:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Bro, stop commenting - I'll keep deleting the "For now and forever" comment, as it does not contribute to the conversation and the conversation has ended. Sorry if I seem a little harsh today. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 05:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :DO NOT mock for the way I speak. Ever. Understand? --'TDG (Talk)' 06:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Making blogs about what happens on BioTube is not relevant here. Neither is anything about EDICTARTS. So, I ask you not to make any more in the future. Kudos. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 06:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) random question hey sorry to waste your time or annoy you, but this question has been itching me for a while: what is your user icon supposed to be? sorry again to waist your time I removed you because I only befriend people I count as online buddies. And, no offense, your not one of them. And to answer your second question, I use after effects. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 01:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I added you on accident, I meant to click ignore message. And search a tutorial. I don't remember. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 01:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay? Go ahead and think what you please. Whatever helps you sleep at night. --—[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 01:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Go Mibbit and talk there with them. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 02:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Die...' 'as you' ''' '' 02:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Hey TF2 I notice people want us to go onto mibbit, but I should tell you that I don't go on mibbit anymore I had it blocked from my coputer. Haha, no. The only place you can have a huge discussion like that is on Mibbit. Accept it. :) :) --'''TDG (Talk) 02:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 02:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Best thing we can do is just message eachother on our talk pages and hopfully we won't get in trouble and no we wern't starting a blog war we were just disscussing ideas. Die... as you '' '' 02:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC)If thats what you wan't man I advise you to not, because I am about to make the page for the Mikara and if you wan't me to I will add you as a writer. Re: Comments Excuse me? Was my point not valid enough? Blog pages are not places designed for conversations. They are not places where you have the right to clog up data space with conversations that should be directed either onto Mibbit or talk pages. Blogs are NOT where you chat ot each other casually. The sole purpose of blogs is for one to give feeback on a certain subject, and may I mention that blogs are for all users to comment on. You can't just make a blog that only a specific number of users are permitted to comment on. That is against our policies. You were conjuring up so many comments that we would have anticipated a blog war to be going on. instead we find a little social conversation cluttering up all the Recent Activity boxes. Not only is this taking up far too much space, but its also spam. Spamming is one of the things we do not tolerate here. Going back to my first point, blogs were not intended for such free-way chats. If you want to do those, us email, Mibbit, or the talk pages. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol no problem man and don't tell them this, but I hate the policies on here to there are some I like and agree with and so I still follow them, but I do hate the rules, though you get use to it after a while. So like I said its best if we just talk with eachother about our stories on our talk pages oh and would you like me to add you as a writer to the Mikara page? Die... as you '' '' 03:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Hey dude I got the Mikara page written check it out. Die... as you '' '' 03:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Yep, now if you can tell me what the name of the Mikara character is and what story you have developed for him I can get that started, but don't make a blog about it lol, no offence, its just like I said before best if we just talk on our Talk Pages about this stuff. See: User:Makuta_Tarkairadan/TMS. MoccerT 14:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Really? I don't know if you're still mad at me or not, but seriously? You unsubscribed me on YouTube? Is that your final revenge? Seriously, dude. Baterra1202